Cherries, Rum, and Cards
by Demonmiko14
Summary: Inuyashas birthday is here and he cheats on Kagome with Kikyo. Sesshomaru swoops in to save the day with alcohol cards and cherries. It's a party in the Kitchen! It's a lot better than it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was Inuyashas 22 birthday. We've been dating for 3 years but, a couple of months ago this girl named Kikyo came to town and I find that Inuyasha is paying more attention to her. It hurts every time I hear him say Kikyo's name.

I set him up a birthday party at his house with the permission of his parents, and he only said thank-you and ran off. I'm trying to find him now but it's hard over the music. I had to go to the bathroom so I went down a more quiet to use the not so main bathroom because I expected the other one to be full. When I got to the door I hear a thump and a moan from further down the hall. I went over there to tell the stupid couple that if they wanted to participate in such activities then they could go to their house.

When I got there I saw Kikyo up against the wall with her legs around Inuyasha. They were extremely close to eating each other's faces with how much they were kissing. I ran to the kitchen to get some peace with tears flowing down my face. Nobody noticed except one amber eyed hottie in the corner.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

I saw her leave to go to the less used bathroom after getting tired of searching for that idiotic halfbreed. He doesn't deserve her; she needs someone who can be her everything and anything. Someone like me. I knew where the idiot was and what he was doing, but I didn't stop her because she needed to find out herself and hopefully break up with him. Then and only then will I swoop in, save the day and make her mine.

I waited a couple more minutes for her to hopefully see them. Then I saw her running with tears towards the kitchen. I followed her ready to deal with the heartbreak, because I, the Great Sesshomaru-sama, was going to fix her.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cherries, another small bowl for the pits, some rum, a glass, and a can of coke. I put it all on the table and made my drink heavily loaded with alcohol. '_Here is to drinking my sorrows away. Honestly I should have known it was coming.' _Just after I think that thought I hear someone enter the kitchen. I looked over and see Inuyasha's gorgeous brother Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama, to what do I owe this pleasure." I asked taking a long drink from my glass.

"What is the matter Miko? You never drink, and if you do it's only a beer or something light." Sesshomaru said.

"Wow that is very observant of you I don't think even Inuyasha knows that. But I wouldn't think he did because he showed how much he wanted to be with me tonight." Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Honestly, I think that halfbreed let go of one of the most precious things he's ever had the pleasure of having." Sesshomaru said grabbing her cheek to make her face him. "I know that you and Inuyasha are going through a tough time right now, but I have loved you for a while and I can't just stand by and watch him hurt you." Sesshomaru said dangerously close to her face. "Be mine Kagome Higarashi. Kagome was genuinely surprised. The great Sesshomaru wanted her, a simple civilian. She thought about it and was thinking how she was actually starting to like Sesshomaru.

"How about you drink with me while I rant and then I will be yours. I mean you can't go through a break up and not stress how annoyed and sad you are." Kagome said.

"Alright, let me get a glass, and some cards. Then you can rant all you want." Sesshomaru made himself a drink, got a deck of cards, and turned on the speakers in the kitchen so they could jam to music while Kagome got it all out.

'_This should be interesting'_ Was Sesshomaru's thought before he sat down and started dealing the cards.

_**So this is my first fanfic, and it's dedicated to my best friend Tiffany. We read these all the time and I thought up this story. There definitely will be another chapter because that is when the fun part comes in. Till then Ja Ne ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! So I totally realize how bad of a writer I am, and for that I am truly sorry. I just get these super good ideas then I try to write them. But when I do write them I go to fast because I have even better ideas for the rest of the story. Sometimes I just feel like I'm going to ruin it, but whatever. **

**Oh by the way I forgot to post a disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING besides the idea for this story…anyway enjoy the second chapter.**

"_Hmm I wonder where Sesshomaru and Kagome are…" _ Thought Inutaisho. "_Oh well."_

**2 Hours Later**

Some of the guests left because they were tired. Inuyasha was walking around trying to find Kagome. He hasn't seen her for like 2 and half hours. But it didn't really matter because in that 2 and a half hours he had a very pleasing time with Kikyo. He told her he would break up with Kagome, but tomorrow because he didn't want to ruin her night even though it was his birthday.

"Hey dad, have you seen Kagome? I've been looking for her for the past ten minutes." Inuyasha asked.

"No son, I was actually wondering that myself." Inutashio responded. Then all of a sudden there demon ears picked up a yell. It sounded somewhat like _I slapped that Jack before you, you LIAR! _They both looked at each other because they knew that was Kagome's voice. Then they heard a smash and some other weird yells. Izyoi ran over and asked what it was. The other demons said they didn't know. They started to walk towards the kitchen.

**Kagome's P.O.V **

After 2 hours we were hammered. We were playing black jack but after a couple of rum and cokes, we couldn't play such a serious game, so it turned into slap jack.

"I slapped that jack before you, you LIAR!" I yelled. He had the idea that he slapped it before me. Psh, he wishes. We have actually been yelling at each other because of this.

"No I clearly slapped it before you could even get your hand to the card." Sesshomaru said hiccupping once. I flipped the table so it was on it sides. I grabbed half the deck jumped on the counter and yelled. "WELL THEN WE SHALL THROW THESE CARDS AND CHERRY PITS AT ONE ANOTHER AND DISTINGUISH WHO HAS SLAPPED THE JACK FIRST!" If she were sober she would have realized that the sentence she just yelled didn't make sense.

"YES WE SHALL" Sesshomaru yelled picking up the other half of the deck and jumping onto the other counter. At that moment "roar" by Katy Perry came on. Then started the throwing of cherry pits, cherries, and cards.

At that moment Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Izyoi walked in. At first they didn't know what to think. First Sesshomaru and Kagome were drunk which never happens, second they were acting like children, third the kitchen was a MESS!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Izyoi. They apparently didn't hear her for Kagome kept yelling/sing hear me roar. Then she stopped throwing things and got into a pouncing stance. That's when she actually sang with her voice. She sang "roar, Roar, ROAR, ROOOAAARRR!" and then pounced on Sesshomaru successfully knocking him of the counter onto the floor with her straddling his waist.

"Now do you admit that I, the queen of the slapping jack, have slapped the jack before you!" she yelled at his face.

"I suppose you won this one Miko, but now it is time for spit which I am king at." Sesshomaru said calmly, but hiccupping at the end. The three people that walked into the kitchen just looked at each other that was, until Inuyasha yelled out….

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON IN HERE!"

"Oh when did you guys get here?" Kagome asked like there was nothing wrong.

"What are you doing on top of him?! You are mine and you are not allowed to sit on him like that!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome slowly looked to Inuyasha with a super cold and calm look on her face. Everybody had to do a double take because the super nice Kagome looked like Sesshomaru on a very bad day.

"Oh really Inuyasha…because from what I saw when you had Kikyo pinned up against the wall with her legs around your waist pretty much eating her face I assumed that, that was your break up with me. Besides I don't want to you anymore HALF-BREED!" Kagome yelled. Everybody got super quiet because they knew that Kagome hated that word.

"Oh yeah and just who do you want!" Inuyasha yelled right back. Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru and kissed him. Immediately they both felt the power spark coming from it. All of a sudden Kagome was yanked off of him and had a red hand print on her cheek from where Inuyasha smacked her.

"INUYASHA YOU DID NOT JUSY HIT A WOMAN!" Inutashio yelled. Izyoi had an appalled look on her face, while Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red and his marking going jagged. There was a sudden spark of holy energy. Every one turned to look at Kagome whose eyes were covered by her bangs, she also had a smirk on her face.

"Oh Inuyasha" she sighed "don't you know to never hit a drunk miko." She looked up and her eyes were completely pink from her powers.

They completely forgot about the guests in the other room, the only thing going through all their minds was _**'Oh…shit.' **_


End file.
